Run boy run
by BigBoyLemonade
Summary: C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à Clarke lorsqu'elle est envoyée dans le Labyrinthe. Elle va devoir apprendre à vivre en communauté avec les autres Blocards, entre haine, amour et amitié. Seul problème, elle est différente de ses nouveaux amis : elle a gardé la mémoire. Et si ses souvenirs étaient la clé de leur survie à tous ? Crossover /The Maze Runner
Un bruit assourdissant réveilla Clarke. Le grincement grave se fit de plus en plus fort, et la jeune fille sentit le sol trembler sous son corps. Prise de panique, elle ouvra les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, sans néanmoins parvenir à apercevoir quelque chose. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer était des grilles ainsi que des caisses et filets, mais la pièce était trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse vraiment bien les discerner. Une petite pièce, d'ailleurs. Trop petite. La jeune fille comprit que ce n'était pas une pièce, mais une cage. Une cage qui semblait se propulser vers quelque chose, montant comme un ascenseur. Se sentant soudainement enfermée, Clarke se leva tant bien que mal, mais à ce moment les secousses se firent plus grosses, la déséquilibrant et la faisant chuter, retombant lourdement sur le sol. Dans sa chute, elle se cogna violemment contre une caisse. Le choc fut tel qu'elle se sentit perdre connaissance quelques instants. Elle retrouva ses esprits au moment où la cage arrêta enfin sa course folle.

Alors qu'elle était à peine remise de ses émotions, une lumière vive l'aveugla. En levant la tête, elle constata que la « cage » s'ouvrait. Elle mit la main devant son visage pour se protéger du soleil.

Mais bon sang, où était-elle ?

Un bruit sourd lui annonça que quelqu'un avait sauté dans sa « cage ». C'est une brunette tout sourire qui s'avança vers elle.

 **-Salut !** Dit-elle. **Pas trop dur, le voyage ?**

Clarke l'étudia un instant. Elle avait de grands yeux marron, un teint mate et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle portait un jean noir et un blouson rouge.

La blonde ne répondit pas et tenta de se lever, mais sa tête tourna et elle vacilla. L'autre fille la rattrapa à temps, la tenant dans ses bras.

 **-Oh oh, t'as morflé toi.**

Clarke porta une nouvelle fois sa main à sa tête, et constata qu'elle saignait. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds étaient teintées de rouge, et son mal de crâne ne disparaissait pas.

La brunette examina sa tempe, d'où provenait la blessure, et grimaça.

 **-Merde. C'est pas bon ça. Bon, tu te sens capable de marcher ?**

Clarke, toujours silencieuse, hocha la tête. Son interlocutrice l'épaula et la dirigea vers le bord de la « cage ». En levant la tête, Clarke constata que de nombreuses personnes étaient penchées et semblaient l'étudier avec curiosité. Un jeune homme se pencha, tendit les bras et l'attrapa pour la hisser à sa hauteur. Une fois sortie, Clarke souffla un bon coup, toujours dans les bras du jeune homme. La brunette monta à son tour, toujours en souriant.

 **-Je m'appelle Raven,** dit-elle. **Et lui, c'est Jasper.**

 **-Merci,** souffla la blonde à l'attention des deux jeunes gens. **Je...**

 **-Evidemment, toi tu ne sais pas,** l'interrompit Jasper. **T'inquiètes pas, dans deux jours tu te rappelleras de ton prénom.**

 **-Mais non, je sais comment je m'appelle !** Bredouilla la jeune fille.

 **-C'est normal,** dit Raven d'une voix compatissante. **C'est vachement traumatisant, ce truc. Certaines personnes peuvent prendre une semaine avant de s'en rappeler, d'autres un jour suffit.**

Clarke ne comprenait rien. Une troupe s'était formée autour d'eux, si bien qu'elle eu l'impression d'être une bête de foire. La plupart de garçons la regardaient avec un intérêt visible, échangeant des mots entre eux.

Raven du percevoir qu'elle était mal à l'aise, car elle lui chuchota. :

 **-Hé t'inquiète. C'est juste qu'il y a très peu de filles au bloc, alors ça leur fait toujours quelque chose d'en voir une nouvelle. Surtout une sexy,** ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Clarke lui sourit, amusée. Cette fille avait vraiment l'air gentille, et elle était sûre qu'elles s'entendraient bien.

 **-Bon, on a pas toute la nuit les gars. Faut monter toute la bouffe avant que la caisse ne redescende.**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, la petite troupe se dispersa, la moitié sautant dans la « caisse » pour transporter les caisses qu'ils remontèrent ensuite.

 **-Murphy ! Viens voir ça !**

Le jeune homme en question s'approcha de son interlocuteur qui lui donna un papier. Celui-ci le prit, et Clarke aurait juré voir son visage changer de couleur. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et mit le papier dans sa poche.

 **-Viens,** dit Raven. **T'as besoin de repos, et faut nettoyer ta blessure.**

Clarke hocha la tête et la suivit docilement. Pour la première fois, elle prit enfin conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait dans un vaste parc, comme une immense prairie, avec des bosquets d'arbres par-ci par-là. Elle distingua ce qui semblait être un camp au loin, comme un petit village. Tout aurait pu sembler normal, si ce n'était que le tout était entouré de murs. Des murs gigantesques, qui formaient un carré. Du lierre poussait dessus, mais pas jusqu'en haut. En tournant la tête, Clarke tenta de trouver la sortie, en vain. Ils semblaient enfermés dans ce lieu. Etait-ce vraiment le cas ? Elle comprit alors le sens des paroles de Raven. « _C'est juste qu'il y a très peu de filles au bloc_ ». Alors c'était ça, le bloc ?

Elles finirent par arriver devant la porte d'une grande cabane.

 **-Octavia !**

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille élancée en sortit. Elle dévisagea Clarke d'un air soucieux.

 **-Ho.. Elle est en avance.**

 **-Ouais. Je dois retourner pour aider les gars, tu la prend en charge ?**

 **-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me prendre en charge,** bougonna Clarke. **Je veux juste des explications.**

 **-Tu en auras dés que je t'aurai soigné cette vilaine blessure,** répondit Octavia en lui saisissant le bras.

Raven repartit et Octavia l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

 **-Je vais bien,** marmonna la blonde.

La brune aux yeux bleus l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit de fortune, mais Clarke refusa. Elle resta plantée debout, et croisa les bras.

 **-Je veux des explications,** répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

 **-Une vraie petite princesse, hein ?** Se moqua Octavia, qui commençait à sérieusement être agacée par le comportement de Clarke.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait vraiment rien avec elle, Clarke souffla et finit par obéir, s'allongeant sur le matelas. L'autre l'examina, attentive.

 **-T'as besoin de points de sutures,** conclut Octavia. **Ca va faire un peu mal.**

Elle sortir une aiguille et du fil, et commença sa tache. Clarke grimaça sous la douleur et serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Elle avait déjà aidé sa mère à recoudre des patients sans anesthésie, mais elle ne s'était jamais faite recoudre elle-même. Cependant, Octavia semblait maîtriser et faire les bons gestes, si bien que peu à peu Clarke s'accommoda à la douleur. Un silence pesant s'installa, et elle voulut le rompre en posant de nouvelles questions.

 **-Pourquoi on est là ? Et pourquoi personne ne se souvient de son prénom ?**

 **-Y'a que toi qui t'en souviens pas,** marmonna Octavia, appliquée. **Tu t'en souviendras dans quelques jours.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Raven et Jasper lui avaient déjà dit, mais elle n'y comprenait toujours rien.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ton prénom, c'est la seule chose qui te reste. Tout le reste a été effacé, et à partir du moment où t'a été mis dans cette caisse, tous tes souvenirs ont disparu. Ta famille, tes amis... Personne n'arrive à s'en souvenir. Voilà, j'ai fini.**

Octavia fit le dernier point et se leva pour aller déposer l'aiguille.

 _Mais je m'en souviens, moi ! Je m'appelle Clarke! Je suis Clarke Griffin, la fille d'Abby et de Jake Griffin. Je me souviens de tout !_ eut envie de crier Clarke. Mais au lieu de ça, la fatigue l'emporta et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, ses pensées restant silencieuses.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue, c'est très court mais c'est juste une "annonce" ;)**_

 _ **Le premier chapitre arrive très bientôt ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira!**_

 _ **Bisous ^^**_


End file.
